In order to produce optoelectronic components having an emission wavelength of more than 360 nm, nitride compound semiconductor materials containing indium are frequently used. The electronic bandgap of the nitride compound semiconductor material can be adjusted in particular by the indium content. For example, in the material system InxGa1-xN a bandgap between approximately 3.4 eV (GaN) and approximately 0.7 eV (InN) can be adjusted as a function of the indium content x.
The production of nitride compound semiconductor layers having a comparatively high indium content is, however, hindered by virtue of the fact that the lattice constant of the nitride compound semiconductor material increases as the indium content increases. This causes a lattice mismatch with respect to the growth substrates, such as sapphire or GaN, for example, which are generally used for the epitaxial growth of nitride compound semiconductor layers. One or several buffer layers, e.g., consisting of GaN, are generally initially grown onto the growth substrate before an indium-containing layer, in particular the active layer of the optoelectronic component, is grown.
By way of the growth of an indium-containing layer onto a growth substrate or a GaN semiconductor layer, comparatively large compressive stresses are generated in the indium-containing semiconductor layer owing to the different lattice constants. These stresses can result in flaws in the crystal structure which reduce the efficiency of the optoelectronic component.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,374,564 discloses a method for separating a semiconductor layer in the lateral direction, wherein ions are implanted into the semiconductor layer and heat treatment is subsequently effected.